Gunmar
Lord Gunmar is the main antagonist of Trollhunters, the first installment in the DreamWorks computer animated TV series trilogy, Tales of Arcadia. He is the ruthless leader later second-in-command of the Gumm-Gumms, an evil troll race who were sealed away along with him into the Darklands by Deya the Deliverer, and is Bular's father as well as Jim Lake Jr.'s arch-nemesis. He was voiced by Clancy Brown, who also played Mr. Krabs in the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise, Lex Luthor in the DC Animated Universe, and Surtur in the 2017 Marvel film Thor: Ragnarok. History Background Birth Gunmar was born from the Heartstone of the Troll race. When the wars between humanity and Trolls were unleashed by the domination of the surface, the horrible killings and deaths of people corrupted the Heartstone, causing it to rot from within, and from inside it Gunmar was born. He also killed the King of the Quagawumps. Conquest for Power He fought against Orlagk for the right to be the leader of the Gumm-Gumms, a battle that ended Bronyak's death and the loss of his eye. After the Troll world and the human world are separated, Gunmar led his army to conquer the world and to destroy human race. This unleashed a war between the Gumm-Gumms and the rest of the Trolls that ended when the Trollhunter, Deya the Deliverer, defeated Gunmar, sealing him and all his army to the Darklands. ''Trollhunters'' Part 1 Centuries later, his own son Bular teamed up with the Janus Organization to piece together the pieces of the Killahead Bridge under the guise of the Arcadia Museum, headed by the chief curator and fellow changelings Nomura, Otto Scaarbach, and Stricklander. The changelings and the Gumm-Gumms managed to open up the Bridge with the amulet that they had retrieved from Jim, and Bular briefly was able to speak to his father before contact was lost. The bridge was eventually destroyed by Draal, who removed the amulet before Gunmar could be unsealed from the Darklands. Upon learning of the death of Bular, he sent Jim a message through Gnome Chompsky, who had been sent into the Darklands through a Fetch some time prior, threatening to murder everyone Jim had ever loved for killing Bular. In the threat, translated by Blinky from Gnome Chompsky, Gunmar promised an 'ocean of blood' for Jim and his loved ones, that he would 'create a throne from their bones'. After Angor Rot was killed, with AAAAAAAARGHH!! sacrifices himself to save Toby, Jim, clad in his new Eclipse Armor and Sword, goes into the Darklands to kill Gunmar himself, much to the horror of his friends. Part 2 In Part 2, he makes his full appearance in the second episode, after his advisor Dictatious, brother of Blinky who was thought long-dead, introduces him to Jim, who was just captured by his Gumm-Gumms after barely making it through the portal back home. He noticed that one of his soldiers failed to defeat Jim, and used his Decimaar Blade to force him to commit suicide. Immediately afterward, he noticed Jim is the new Trollhunter, and comments that Merlin chose a human child to be his Trollhunter. While Dictatious warned him not to be too careless, as he wields the Eclipse Sword, Gunmar asked if he can wield it. When Jim tried to slash him, he merely dodges his attack and states that to wound him, one needs to be able to touch him first. He then headbutted Jim to a wall, and angrily asks him "What should a father do to the one who MURDERED his only son?!", and then tried to smash his skull in with his fist. However, much to his (and Dictatious's) shock, Jim's armor created a helmet for one of the Triumbric Stones and saved him from death. However, still outraged, he attempts to punch the helmet off him, up until the helmet fazes out and exposes him. Just as Gunmar was finally able to kill him, Dictatious, after noticing a piece of candy that was sent to the Darklands through a fetch by Toby, tells him to stop and let him live, much to his dismay. He then had Jim taken back to his cell, with the Gumm-Gumms dragging a vengeful Jim back. After Dictatious commented that he showed restraint, Gunmar angrily asked him why would he prevent him from killing Jim. He then states that the Bridge is gone, and that he isn't willing to let the resulting dying world take him with it. Dictatious then answered that he offers a morsel of hope for him, giving him the candy he found and telling him that his friends are sending him coded message. Gunmar then correctly realizes that his friends are looking for him, and that the bridge may still be open, but he would get this chance with Jim alive. He then states that the trolls thought they could stop him by trapping him in the Darklands, but it instead only hardened him, and vows that when he brings the entire world into total darkness and that trolls will reclaim the world as their own, under his rule. He later escapes the Darklands with Dictatious, a few Gumm-Gumms, and some Blood Goblins. Eventually, Gunmar goes face-to-face with Draal, who gains the upper hand at first. However, Gunmar soon overpowers Draal, and brainwashes him to do his bidding. He uses Draal as his vessel while Draal fights with Jim and his companions at Arcadia Oaks High (Jim's school), and speaks through Draal. Gunmar eventually destroys the Janus Order and uses Otto Scarrbach as his vessel as well, with the latter disguised as Gunmar, which leads Jim and his companions to the Janus Order once again. "Gunmar" fights Jim and is struck by the Sword of Daylight. However, he discovers it's Otto Scarrbach who is brainwashed by the real Gunmar, shortly before Otto explodes to his death. With the charismatic evil-doer Usurna's help, Gunmar is able to sneak into Trollmarket and quickly take control. However, Jim and his companions are able to rescue many Trolls from Gunmar's tyranny, partly because of his friend, Claire, who creates a huge portal using the Shadow Staff to teleport herself, Jim, Toby, and the trolls to safety. (However, because she used too much power, she is linked to the evil wizard Morgana, who wishes to be free of her own imprisonment.) Now that Gunmar is in control of Trollmarket, he creates a massive army of Gumm-Gumms to help him take over the world, while Usurna adds her bodyguards as part of Gunmar's army. Part 3 Gunmar, who is already the ruler of Trollmarket, still wishes to release the Eternal Night, so he goes to Morgana for help, which she does so, but she is simply using him as a pawn (which Gunmar doesn't know). After the travel, Gunmar reveals he needs to take the Staff of Avalon so he can release Morgana so the two can bring about the Eternal Night. Gunmar, Angor Rot, and a brainwashed Draal eventually travel to the Staff of Avalon's location in the cavern where Merlin's Tomb. However, Draal is freed from Gunmar's brainwashing because magic stops working inside the cavern, which also causes Gunmar's Decimaar Blade to disappear from his hand. Angor, remembering what Stricklander once said to him, uses Draal as his leash, with Gunmar saying Draal will not make it out of the cavern alive. However, Jim takes the Staff of Avalon, but Gunmar and Angor arrive. Draal protects Jim from them, but at the cost of his own life (Gunmar slashes Draal with his horns, while Angor finishes him off by using his magic dagger to stab him and turn him into stone). With that, Gunmar succeeds at seizing the Staff, and leaves Angor to die. With the Staff of Avalon in his grasp, Gunmar returns to Trollmarket, unlocking the gate to Morgana's tomb. However, he is followed by Angor Rot. Angor Rot chews him out for leaving him to die, but simply congratulates him on surviving and says the assassin is unable to harm him, because working with Morgana means to work for him. Gunmar, armed with the staff attempts to awaken Morgana, but it fails, because only a human who can read the incantation may awaken Morgana. Furious, Gunmar demands Usurna kidnap a changeling. Usurna tries and fails to capture Nomura. Luckily for Gunmar, Stricklander and Barbra decide to investigate the museum Usurna and Nomura fought at. Gunmar's troops chase the two down. Stricklander turns into troll form and attempts to fly the themselves to safety, but after being attacked by a gang of Stalklings and forced to fly close to ground, Stricklander is shot down. The Gumm-Gumm's surround the two and take them in for Gunmar. In Trollmarket, Gunmar holds Barbra hostage to get Stricklander to awaken the sorceress in exchange for her life. He accepts, grabbing the staff and speaking the incantation. He then turns it around and uses it to attack Gunmar. When the Troll is down, Stricklander and Barbra make their escape. Gunmar sends his troops to retrieve them. They escape, but leaving the activated staff behind allows Gunmar to use it. Morgana's prison shatters, sending Gunmar and Angor flying back. As Morgana emerges, she declares ,"The Eternal Night is here!" Gunmar and Morgana confront the troops. Morgana declares that sacrifice will be needed to bring about the Eternal Night. Gunmar questions this before Morgana shoots at the crowd, killing many members of the army. With her sacrifice fulfilled, Morgana empowers the Staff of Avalon. A black mist spirals up towards the surface. The ground underneath the canal begins to crack. Claire and Toby arrive at the battle of the bands with their new suits of armor gifted to them by Merlin. Claire attempts to get everyone to evacuate, but before she can, the ground shatters and the black mist shoots out, consuming Arcadia in darkness. As the residents panic, Gunmar's army emerge from the ground, invading the streets of Arcadia and attacking Arcadia. When the night strikes, Jim in his new Troll body makes his way outside to join the fight. It doesn't take long for him to encounter Gunmar and Angor Rot. Both challenge him to face off against the two at the same time. The battle begins as Gunmar and Angor Rot both close in on the Trollhunter at the same time. As Gunmar lashes out with his Decimaar Blade, but Jim dodges his attack and grabs him by the horn, throwing him into a building. Angor Rot pins Jim to the ground. He attempts to kill him, but is stopped when Jim reminds him of the hero he once was. As Angor Rot stands bewildered, Gunmar grabs him and tosses him away, calling him weak. With Angor Rot out of the way, Gunmar turns his attention to Jim, throwing him on top of the Battle of the Bands building. Gunmar pins Jim and attempts to control him with his blade. Jim resists and shouts the words "In the Darkest hour, I burn brightest!". The Eclipse Blade is summoned, and Jim uses it to stab Gunmar. Gunmar, shocked by his inevitable death, begs that it can't be happening. He screams in agony as sparks shoot from his body, killing the entirety of his army. Jim stares at Gunmar's stone corpse before pushing it off the roof and shatters to pieces, ending the titan's reign and avenging Draal. ''3 Below'' Though Gunmar himself doesn't appear in the series, his attack on Arcadia is seen. Aja, Krel, and Varvatos are revealed to have helped in taking out several of Gunmar's minions. Gallery Gunmar-0.jpg|Gunmar holding Jim Lake Jr. in a poster. Gunmar.png|Gunmar's cold stare. Gumm-Gumms Season 2.jpg|Gunmar, Dictacious, Gumm-Gumms, a Goblin, a Nyarlagroth (top right), and a Stalking (top left) in the Darklands. Gunmar Killahead Bridge.png|Gunmar speaking to Stricklander and Bular from the Killahead Bridge. Gunmar Breakdown.gif|"How did he know?!" ~ Gunmar's breakdown. Decimaar Blade.png|The Decimaar Blade. Gunmar Sword.jpg|Gunmar wielding the Decimaar Blade. Gunmar vs. Jim Lake Jr.png|Gunmar vs. Jim Lake Jr. Gunmar murder attempt.gif|Gunmar attempting to kill Jim, but the latter gets protected by his armor. Gunmar freed.png|Gunmar released from the Darklands. Gunmar in an illusion.jpg|Gunmar in an illusion made by the spirit of Unkar the Unfortunate in the episode Unbecoming. Gunmar-scary-teeth.jpg|Gunmar's scary teeth in the illusion. tumblr p14vq9ytVh1w7a3b6o1 1280.jpg Gunmar Death.jpg|Gunmar's last moments as he begins to turn to stone. Gunmar Death2.jpg|Gunmar finally defeated before he gets shattered. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Warlords Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Trolls Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyers Category:Parents Category:Leader Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Giant Category:Male Category:Big Bads Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:Barbarian Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cowards Category:Usurper Category:Delusional Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Slaver Category:Starvers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Egotist Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Obsessed Category:Fanatics Category:Amoral Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Control Freaks Category:Supremacists Category:Psychics Category:Man-Eaters Category:Evil from the past Category:Monsters Category:Monster Master Category:Wrathful Category:Totalitarians Category:Deceased Category:Dark Forms Category:Pawns Category:Archenemy Category:Magic Category:Brutes Category:Provoker Category:Envious Category:Terrorists Category:Dark Knights Category:Mastermind Category:Successful Category:Oppressors